


It All Started In Philly

by 0Becca0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Becca0/pseuds/0Becca0
Summary: A longer version of the sign Fanfic
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	It All Started In Philly

Today marks the 15.06.18 and I couldn’t be happier. You may ask why that is and I assure you I will tell you in less than a minute. Currently my class is annoying the Shit out of me cause they thinks it was a good Idea to act up so I let us stay longer for a little video clip. After those 5 agonizing minutes, that felt more like ten, I can finally leave the room. I get in to my car and drive back to my place where I immediately jump in the shower. So now while I get ready, I’m gonna tell you what you wanna hear and a bit more probably.

My name is Louis William Tomlinson and I am a very out and proud gay man. Today I will get to see the one and only person that actually gave me the courage to come out three years ago. This person is Harry Styles. I managed to get tickets for the front row and I decided to make a poster. It is very simple but very personal and life changing as well. I wrote on the front who I am and if he could help me find a boyfriend. On the back I just shortly wrote when I came out. I am finished with my shower and now I am struggling to find an outfit. I mean I did lay one out for today i just simply don’t like it anymore now. Which is a daily dilemma for me and I do not feel stressed at all at the moment, nope not at all. So now I will introduce you to my little sister Lottie, who is the oldest of my younger siblings. She is very into Fashion, Style, Make up and all that stuff. She usually manages to not only calm me down, but also find a solution to my fashion emergencies. So as the annoying older brother i am I call not only call her straight away, even though I know she is probably somewhere with her boyfriend, no I FaceTime her.

*Lo = Lottie ; L = Louis*

Lo: “Hey Loulou, what is it this time?”

L: “Hey Lotts I’m good thanks for asking. And I don’t

like my outfit anymore. Look this is what I had

picked out but it feels too simple now.”

Lo: “Yeah yeah I love you to and why whats wrong with

that outfit? It’s a really nice shirt and those Jeans

are great as well.”

L: “But I don’t want nice and great I want WOW and

AWSOME.”

Lo: “Mhm I understand. Alright switch the jeans with the

black skinny ones, the white tank top is fine but I

would switch the jacket. Take the olive-green

jean-jacket. And leave your hair the way it is that is

perfect.”

L: “Thanks sis, but are you sure I should leave my hair

down and not do the quiff?”

Lo: “Yes I’m sure. It’s too long for quiff at the moment.

And now bugger off and enjoy your concert you big

goof.”

L: “Oh I will make sure to send you lots of pictures of

that concert. Bye bye.”

And with that I hang up before she can make a remark to my comment. I know it isn’t very nice to do so but we would just keep on bickering forever and that would shorten my time to get ready. So as per my sisters advice I switch the jeans ad the jacket and grab my wallet, phone and ticket and head off. I arrive at the arena early enough so I am one of the first and will be able to get all the way to the front. Very important cause I have a fairly small sign compared to some of the others I see here. I chat to some of the others that are waiting and I have to say those conversations are mainly about Harry and how much we love him and have done for him. I tell the girls next to me how nice and beautiful they are andthe time just flies bye and before I even know it the doors open and I enter the venue with those girls. We make our way to the front and just enjoy the time till the concert begins. The show starts and I can only say it is amazing and even better than I imagined. I can’t even put into words how much I enjoy it and how happy and at home I feel. It is honestly the best feeling in the world just being here and witnessing him play.

Right now he is having one of his talks in between songs. He is walking in our direction und suddenly I hear him say “Who’s is this? Is this yours?” One of the girls in front of me says “No it is not mine it is his.” Well she more or less yelled it. And just then I realize that he is actually talking about my sign. I can see him talk to one of the guards and then this guard is coming over to us and asks “Could I have your sign please. Mr. Styles would like to have it so he can read it properly.” I give it to him and can’t help my mouth from falling open for a few seconds. Harry looks at it and clears his throat. “Harry help me find a boyfriend please. My name is Louis and I’m — Hello Louis — and I’m 26.” He turns the paper around and asks: “Can I read this side?” I shake my head because I wrote that just for him. I don’t necessarily want the whole arena to know that I came out after he waved the first pride flag in 2015. “Okey I don’t have too.” I say Thank you because I can see he got why. He continues talking. “So Louis, what type of person are you looking for then?” I can’t believe he is actually doing it. “Well someone nice.” “Well that is a very good place to start. Could any Idiot or better old idiot just raise their hand please.” He says while strutting around on stage. Once he puts his focus back on me he says. “So someone nice, anything else?” “ Should also be a fan of you.” “Mhm yeah that is a nice one.” “Kind as well.” “Alright any more traits?” “Just someone who is interesting and makes me want to learn everything about them and wise versa.” “I see.” “Oh and it wouldn’t hurt if He liked Boys as well.” “ Yeah alright I guess that is a giver. So you are looking for a nice bloke, who is nice, interested in learning about you, kind, definitely into men and a fan of me. Did I get that right?” “Yes you did.” “Okey any volunteers in the crowd tonight or do I have to ask around at the next show?” I hear a few screams and even some whistles. I blush at that and look down for a few seconds. When I look back up I can see myself just appear on the big screen and the screams and whistles get louder. “Okey, okey I can see there are lots and lots of willing candidates here tonight. But I think I’ll have to disappoint you all because I know a certain someone who would very much like to take you out on a date.” I can hear a very loud “Who?!” coming from the crowd. By now I am a blushing mess and decide to hide my face by looking down cause I am still very much on the big screen. Harry clears his throat and answers the question. “This certain someone would be me …” By that I look back up straight into his eyes. “… if you don’t mind that is of course.” “No not at all. I would like that very much actually.” I say.

After that he continues with the concert and the security guard, who took my poster, comes back over again. He motions for me to come forward and closer to the barricade. I do so and he starts talking to me again. “Mr. Styles asks if you would like to stay afterwards and follow me to the backstage area.” “Ahm yes yes of course.” I manage to stutter out. I watch the rest of the show in total aw and I feel like I am very very high. I go crazy like never before and by the time he performs KIWI I am jumping around and I am absolutely overflowing with joy. As the show is ending I watch everyone behind me leave. As it comes to me and the girls that stood next to me and in front of me I see them start to walk out, but stop as soon as they realize I am not following them. “Shall we wait for you or do you want to take it in a bit longer?” ,One of them asks me. “No you don’t have to wait for me I don’t know how much longer I’ll stay.” With that said they all turn around and head out. I stay behind and can see the security guard pointing at a doorway. I walk over to the side he is pointing at and climb over the barricade. Well actually I put both my hands on it and then jump and swing my legs over. I then follow the security guard and I have to keep very close to him, or otherwise I would probably get lost in here. I never new that there was such a big maze of corridors and doors in the back of the arena. I loose count after seven turns and just trust that the security guard does his job and isn’t actually a serial killer, who just wants to lead me away, so he can slowly and painfully kill me. My trust is ensured as we arrive in front of a door that says ‘Artist Backstage Lounge’. He turns around and looks at me till I give him my full attention. “Okey I will tell you a few things now that you will have to remember.” I nod to signal I understand him and for him to carry on. “Firstly, as soon as you enter through this door you will keep on walking straight, till you see some lounge chairs. Secondly, do not freak out when you see the band and the opening act. Thirdly, Harry will finish with his Meet & Greets in about five minutes and lastly, enjoy.”

I don’t know what to expect behind that door but I have to say I am really shocked at what I see. The walls of the halls are not the boring grey they where before, they are all covered by red, blue, green, orange, yellow, purple and black clothes. It looks very warm and cozy and as I walk along I can tell that there are multiple shades of red, blue and purple. I keep on walking till I arrive at an assembly of four chairs and a small sofa. I decide to take a seat on one of the armchairs, since I fear to look even smaller than I already am in the sofa. As I take in the space I realize that the chairs and sofa are actually further back then the wall of the room. So they are in a room of their own if you would put up a divider. The walls are all covered in black as well as the ceiling and there is a very particular smell in the air. I lean forward till I can reach over the table and smell the candle to make sure it is coming from there. I do not know how to describe the smell so I just read what is written on the label for you guys. It is from Diptyque and the scent is Cannelle. I make myself comfortable in the chair again and now I don’t know what to do. There is no one around at the moment and I can’t see anything lying around that could entertain me, but I do not want to take my phone out. I hate it when you walk into a room and try to start a conversation with someone, but they don’t even notice you because they are on the phone, so I won’t do that either.

I am just about to start fiddling with my jacket as Kacey Musgraves walks in. Behind her the band is walking in and Mitch and Sarah are holding hands. They walk directly towards me and sit down on the chairs and sofa. I am kind of starstruck and therefore frozen but I somehow unfreeze as Kacey starts to talk. “That was an amazing show, right.” “Oh yes definitely and I especially liked it when he read that sign. But I felt bad for the poor boy. Did you see how red he got?” “Yes yes I did. That must have been so …” I did interrupt their conversation there with a “Sorry but that boy was me.” and I immediately had all the attention on me. I continued to say “And I have you know, that I do not want your pity nor do I want your empathy.” “Uhh not only is he cute but also sassy af.” “Thank you Sarah, although I wouldn’t say I’m cute. I think I am a bit too old for that one.” “Well he does look rather sexy in that outfit tbh. Especially in those jeans.” Wait what??? Did Mitch just say I look sexy and how would he know how those jeans make me look? Oh right I stud up when I sassed back at Kacey. After a minute of silence all the others start to laugh and I chip in as I realize they where only joking around with me. From there on we start talking and I feel very welcome and at ease. I get along well with them and I nearly forget that I am about to meet Harry till I hear someone with a very deep voice cough loudly. It gets quiet and I turn around only to freak out and immediately spin back round, a little too fast I might ad, because I go sailing down to the ground. “Oh Harry look what you did.You nearly gave this poor bloke a heart attack. Louis are you okey?” “I’m okey Claire, slightly embarrassed, but okey.” “Here let me give you a hand.” ,Adam offers. I take it and get back on my feet. “I am so so sorry Louis. I didn’t mean to spook you but I was already standing there for five minutes without being noticed. I hope you didn’t hurt yourself.” “No no I am fine Harry, seriously.” “Alright. Let’s go guys. We should head back to the hotel before the restaurant closes.” As Mitch says that they all get up and leave me and Harry alone. Harry sits down on the sofa and pats the space beside him with his hand.

I look at him questioningly as to if he meant it as a sign/motion or if it was just a movement of his hand. A few minutes pass before he starts to talk. “Would you mind sitting beside me so we don’t have to speak so loudly?” I still don’t move because I am too afraid of being frozen when I am so close to him so he speaks up again. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, but my hearing isn’t to good after being on stage with all that loud noise. So it would just be easier if you were closer to me.” I have a small inner debate that results in me getting up and walking round the table only to sit back down in the sofa again. As soon as I am sitting he starts speaking again. “So Louis how was the concert for you?” “Well it was amazing till you read my sign. Don’t worry afterwards it got even better. I still feel like I’m very very high.” Harry giggled and it just sounded so fucking adorable. I felt like squishing his cheeks the same way I do with the smaller twins. “You had me worried there for a second when you said it was amazing till I read your sign. But I’m not gonna lie I am very pleased to hear you liked it. I know this is sudden and very fast but how would you feel about going on a date with me right now?” “I would love that, but I doubt anything is open anymore. And no offense but I would very much like you to not be sweaty and I’d prefer a less extravagant outfit.” “Well I know one place that would and even though I can’t wait to take you out on a date I myself would prefer to not be sweaty. And believe me I would not wear something like this stage outfit, not because I feel I couldn’t wear it on the street, but more because I do not want paps and fans to follow, stare at us and take pics of us while we try to enjoy our date.” “Good to know and I obviously meant the extravagant in that why. You look absolutely smoking in any outfit for that matter. You said you knew one place that would be open so where are we going?” “Well I’m sorry but that’ll be a surprise. Wouldn’t wanna spoil the whole thing right at the beginning now would I.” With that he stands up and takes my hand so my clumsy self doesn’t get lost following him in this big ass maze. Not that he would know that, so I am gonna assume he just want’s to hold my hand. We walk back to the door I entered through but turn straight left after and then continue walking down some more corridors and turning round corners. I have to say I am lost after the first two turns but I guess I don’t have to keep up cause I’m 100% sure I ain’t gonna come back here ever again in my life. After ten minutes we walk through a door and end up in the garage of this arena. I did not know it had one till now. He stops to takes a pair of keys from a table and then looks around till he finds the car I guess. He turns around and just looks at me for a few seconds.

“Alright this might sound weird, but could you maybe drive us to the hotel? I’m assuming you have a license.” “How awkward wouldn’t it be if I didn’t have one haha. Yes I have one but why exactly would I drive us?” “Well I sent my driver home and the front windows and the windshield aren’t tinted. Which means everyone could see me if I were driving, but if you drive and I get into the back, no one will no.” “Mhm okey that does make sense. Through me the keys then and get in superstar. Your chauffeur will await to receive your directions inside.” I catch the keys and we get into the Range Rover next to us. I open the navigation system and look back at him. He tells me the address of his hotel and I start driving and following the directions. “Any special music wishes?” “Yes just one. Please don’t play any of my own.” “I’m afraid my phone is full of that sorry. Maybe connect yours?” “That is probably the better Idea yeah.” We listen to the music for a bit and just enjoy the company. It doesn’t last long though cause I hate silence. “Why are you interested in me? Why did you tell everybody else off, not hat I am complaining. Just wondering.” “Well you look very handsome, you’re gay and very much my type. So I thought why not ask him out and see how he is. And I don’t have to be afraid that you only want me due to my ‘fame and status’ you know.” “I’m flattered. Now what do you wanna know about me?” “Quite a lot, but don’t you wanna know things too?” “Oh yes I have though I feel they are not first date material. I know all the basics already since I am one of your fans. So I say it is only fair if you get a chance to level up before we start that date.” “Totally forgot about that. Tell me something about your family then, please.” “Alright. My dad is out of the picture and I get along very well with my mums husband. I have six siblings, I’ll just go from oldest to youngest. Charlotte is mostly just called Lottie and is 19 and Félicité is mostly called Fizzy and is 17. Then there are the older twins Daisy and Phoebe both are 14 and lastly the youngest twins Doris and Ernest both 4. I try to help mum as much as possible and I spent basically all my free time with my family.” “How old were you when your dad left, if I may ask.” “Well let’s just say I was too young to remember. And I do not expect him to show up in the near future.” “I’m so sorry. It must have been hard for you.” “Well there was Mark but he left in 2011. But I am really happy that she met Dan. He is a keeper I would say and the girls love him.” “That’s good. Everybody deserves to find their other half no matter how long it takes to find them. Just never give up and always believe.”

“Yeah I guess but me personally, I’m fed up with waiting. I mean I dated a few guys here and there but they never where the right one. I actually stayed friends with most of them cause we were just better of that way.” “I understand that. I have one friend who was into me for ages and then we kissed and it felt so awkward and uncomfortable, that we just instantly knew it wasn’t meant to be. He then moved on and is now actually married so I guess he just needed that kiss to get over the feels.” “Hah that’s funny. Me bestie, she actually fancied me even though she knew I was gay so she begged me to kiss her and like make it really bad so she would get over it.” “So did you really kiss her?” “Oh yeah I gave her a proper kiss, but I ate a ton of garlic and onions before and some chili, as well as some olives. She absolutely despises those. That did it but she hated me for about two weeks.” “Why would she hate you? You only did what she asked for.” “Well she asked me to be a bad kisser not do all those things. So I guess I deserved that.” “But still can someone really make themselves a bad kisser? I don’t think that is possible to be honest. And take the next right so we get to the back entrance.” I did not notice we were there already. That just shows how well we get along and how comfortable he makes me feel. I take the turn and follow his further instructions till the car is safely parked. We get out and make our way up in the elevator. On the top floor the doors open and I let him exit first. As he walks out he reaches back with his hand and takes mine in is, even though that is totally not necessary. He opens the door and we walk into a massive suite. It looks more like an apartment and has a full on hallway down both sides. “Alright I’m just gonna hop in the shower and freshen up a bit, so make yourself at home. You can watch some tv if you want or play on the ps4. I’ll try to be quick.” With that he wonders off somewhere down the right hallway.

Before I even think of playing something or watching I have to explore this suite. As you enter there is a living room with a flatscreen and four sofas. I walk down the left hallway first and find a kitchen, a small gym, a huge bathroom with a forest shower, a tub and a hot-tub, as well as a bedroom with a king size bed that looks unoccupied. I turn around and walk down the right side. I can hear Harry in the shower so there must be another bathroom, as well as a bedroom since the other one was empty. I just assume that this one is connected to the bedroom the same way the other one is. There is no kitchen or gym on this side, but I can see that one room has a concert piano in it and there are some guitars lined up. There are some sheets on the piano which I assume are some lyrics to new songs, that I am very tempted to look at but I don’t want to cross any boundaries so I leave them be. The last door on this side reveals a dressing room and I see Harry’s clothes neatly hung up in it. If that was me staying here for just one or two nights I would defo not unpack my things. But then again my wardrobe did not consist of Gucci and YSL. My most expansive items were my original adidas jumpers and I can only assume that Harry’s socks cost about the same as my jumpers, so in conclusion, if I had his type of wardrobe I would probably treat it the same as he does. Now that I have done my curiosity justice I walk back to the couch and sit down. As I start the PS4 to now distract myself Harry comes out of the room in some black skinnies and a white shirt with the Rolling Stones logo on it. The shirt looks like it is one of his favorites cause it is a bit wide on him and he has the sleeves rolled up. “Don’t tell me you were just sitting around in silence the whole time?” I can clearly hear the mock in his voice and before I can stop it my mouth opens and I start to talk. “Oh you now I need the silence to think. Had to figure out how to kill ya, cause after all I’m the vicious serial killer.” “Ooohu I get it you were snooping, weren’t you?!” “Well I wouldn’t say I was snooping. After all I didn’t touch any of your stuff I just wanted to now what all these doors led to. And I do have a question now.” “Okey okey. Go on then.” “Where did you hide those clothes in that massive dressing room? Cause I could only see fancy stuff from Gucci, YSL and so forth.” “Oh I have a small dresser in the bedroom and I keep my normal clothes there cause they don’t need to be hung up or neatly folded.” “So you’re telling me that you don’t organize your daily clothes the same as your fancy ones?” “Alright alright. I do.”

The conversation was interrupted there as my stomach decided to make an appearance. “Looks like I should show you that place now. I can tell you it’ll be very private and isolated but to be honest I prefer it that way so I can get to know you without any interruptions. So if you would now please follow me.” I see him grab his phone and keycard before he leads me out of the suite. In the hallway he takes my hand in his and this time even intertwines our fingers. He leads me past the elevators and further down the corridor. At the end he opens a door, that reveals a spiral staircase. On top we step out onto the roof and the view is just phenomenal. The sun just started to set and you can see over all of Philly. I never new my city could be this breathtaking, but to be fair I’ve never seen it from up high. As I turn around I see a wonderful wooden gazebo, it consists of eight dark brown legs that meet in a circle in the middle at the top. From there each leg splits into two smaller branches that go further up into an even smaller circle. On top of that circle is a round roof that protects the middle from rain. Every single one of the legs is overgrown by white climbing roses and at the lower circle the roses grew inwards, so that some of them are hanging down the middle. There are fairy lights wrapped around every other leg and in between those who aren’t. In the middle underneath the gazebo is a table that is set for two. Harry leads me towards the table and takes the chair out for me. I sit down and see the little push table beside it. It is full with different shaped plates, that of course are covered by silver cloches. Once Harry is seated himself he takes two of the plates and places one in front of each of us. “So what do you think so far?” “It is absolutely beautiful up here and that gazebo is just so dreamy. Please tell me that was here before and you didn’t just have this brought here.” “Oh no it was here before. I think it was build for a marriage proposal and they used it for the marriage as well. I guess after that people enjoyed it too much so they just left it here. I did ask for them to put some fairy lights up though, cause I didn’t know if we would make it up here while it was still light.” “Oh thank god. So what are we having for starters?” “I didn’t want to go to exquisite, so I decided on bacon-wrapped goat cheese on corn salad. Followed by chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with the side of homemade mash potato. And for dessert we have apple crumble with mint-chocolate-chip ice-cream.” After we just eat and talk more about our families and what is important to us. By the time we finished the sun is just about to disappear so I get up and grab Harry with one hand and my phone with the other. I drag him out of the gazebo and as soon as we are out from underneath the lights I spin us around. “I’m sorry for that, but I would very much like a picture in front of the sunset.” “Don’t apologize please. I would have forgotten about that even though I would really like one to.” With that said I raise my phone and put us into frame. I count to three and as I press the button Harry turns his head and kisses me on the cheek. I am totally surprised, which you can definitely see on the picture.

Right after that I blush like no tomorrow and out of habit hide my face in his chest, which thinking about it now wasn’t the best Idea I can say. Who in the world allowed him to smell so heavenly. I can’t comprehend this and realize way too late what exactly I’m actually doing. As soon as I am functional enough to move my own body I pull away and start to apologize, when Harry cuts me off. “Don’t you dare apologize for that. I find it actually very cute and for the picture, I wanted you to have one that no other fan would ever have. Even if they ask me for a kiss on the cheek I never really do it. I put my lips in place and make it look like a kiss on the cheek. But I wouldn’t mind trying that again.” “I, I, mhm I don’t know. I mean I definitely like you and all that, but I don’t usually go for the kiss on the first date.” “Cmon Lou, please. Can I at least get a picture on my phone, so I have something to remember this evening by?” “Alright I guess. I mean it is only fair if we both get a picture on our phone. On the count of 3.” I count to three and as I’m about to smile I feel Harry gently grab my chin with two fingers and turn my face towards him. He lifts it up and then I can feel his lips barely grace mine before he pulls back so our lips are only an inch apart. He doesn’t move at all, not his fingers nor his other hand holding his cell or even his face. I know it feels like minutes and I am almost sure he is just about to pull away, when I decide ‘Fuck it’ and move forward to press my lips onto his. I mean what do you expect, that I back away when Harry, fucking Sex on legs, Styles wants to kiss me. Hell na. If I ever do that please slap me across the face real hard. It only takes Harry a few seconds and he is responding to the kiss. Our lips start to move totally in sync as if they had done this before and I can’t believe this is actually happening. I decide to keep it sweet for now and retreat after a few more seconds of kissing. To not look like a complete idiot, which I would because my face is so frozen right now, I immediately hide my face in his neck. I feel him hugging me and we just stay like this in silence. I don’t think I could even put into words what I am feeling right now and I just hope he is feeling as overwhelmed as I am. I am sure that at least ten minutes have passed by now, but I am still not ready to move out of his arms. “I don’t want to interfere with this moment, but I think we should head inside. The sun is gone and it will get cold fast now and as amazing as this all looks in the dark, I can’t have you getting sick.” “Yes you are right. I mean I should be getting back home now anyway. This was the best date I ever had and I wish we could repeat this.” “Wait what?” “Harry, you are still on tour and I am pretty sure you will be very busy after. So there just won’t be a second one. I know that and you do two, so let’s not kid ourselves and say farewell. I will never forget this day, nor the kiss. Promise me you’ll do the same.” “I will never forget you Louis Tomlinson and I will make your wish come true. You just wait and see. Can I at least bring you to the door.” I nod and walk over to the staircase. Harry catches up with me and takes my hand. We walk down the staircase and take the elevator to the lobby afterwards. As we approach the first floor Harry looks at me. “Can I please have one more kiss? Just like a normal guy would at the end of a date in front of his crushes house.” I don’t answer and just push him against the side of the elevator and kiss him on the lips. As soon as the doors open I take a step back and say goodbye while leaving the elevator. I peel my phone out of my back pocket and book myself an Uber a few blocks from here. I start walking to my destination and as I cross the last road I see my Uber pull up. I get in and just curl up on the backseat to drown in sorrow.

I just know he won’t forget this evening, but I doubt he’ll contact me after the end of his tour. Thinking about it now I realize he doesn’t even have my number or anything, so how would he find me if he wanted too. The car pulls up in front of my apartment complex and I leave after paying the driver. As soon as I’m on my floor I’m squished and tackled to the floor. “Whoa. Who the fuck are you and what give you the impression I’d like that?” “Just happy to see ya mate and I know you like that, you’re gay after all.” “Get off me Zaynie.” Everybody meet Zayn Malik. He is not only my best friend since High School, he is also my neighbour, which is really nice most of the time. “Locked yourself out again?!” “Yup. But where the hell were you? I’ve been waiting here for hours Lou.” “I was at the concert, duh. Where else would I have been??” “Dude the concert ended hours ago as well. So what’s his name, hm?” “Well if you must know, it is Harry.” “You could’ve just told me that you didn’t want me to know.” “I’m not messing with you his name is Harry. It was him. He saw my sign and kinda suggested himself, so we hung out after the show.” “Holy shit. What is his insta again?” “Why do you wanna know that? Don’t tell me your stalking him.” “I won’t, I just don’t wanna miss it when he post your first pic as a couple.” “It’s never gonna happen but hand me your phone anyway.” I open his insta and follow Harry as well as his best friend Niall. I give it back and pull out my keys to open my door, since we’ve been standing here for a good five minutes. “Spare key or a round of Fifa?” “Is that even a question?” I go straight to the PS4 and Z goes straight to my kitchen. When I am just finished setting everything up he comes out of the kitchen with four beers and a bowl of chips. We quietly sit down and start the game. It soon becomes a shouting match consisting of fuck off mate, you idiot, why’d you do that and others like that. We play for a real good amount of time before we stop due to my phone going mad. I would have ignored it, but it hasn’t stoped making noise for a solid five minutes by now. “Com Lou just check it out or switch it to silent please. It’s driving me nuts.” “Yeah just give me a sec.” As I turn it around and my display lights up I can see that I have hundreds of twitter notifications. I click on the first one to try and figure out what is going on. As the tweet has loaded I can see that my interaction with Harry at the concert has gone viral and everyone in the fandom is tagging Harry and mentioning the mystery boy in tweets. Even a few of the biggest update accounts are tweeting about me and my fav account has even send me a dm. I click on my dm’s and open the one at the top.

@4everInHarry_sDimple@Louis_Tomlinson

Hey are you the boy from the concert today?

Yes why?

I think you are really cute. But since you have a chance

with Harry I wanted to ask if you knew anyone else who

might be interested and is friends with you.

Sorry if I’m too forward.

No it’s fine love. But I know someone.

He isn’t necessarily looking though. It’s my mate Zayn. 

Well maybe he hasn’t met the right person

yet to be interested.

Could be true.

Here’s his at: @zaynmalik

With that I close the conversation and turn off my notifications for everything. I didn’t need to get all of them, cause Harry wouldn’t try to get into contact with me. I just know that. So I turn around and tell Zayn it’s taken care off. “You know we should probably hit the hay. You can stay here if you want.” “You just want me to make you brekkie.” “So what do you say?” He stays on the couch and I do actually get breakfast this time. But breakfast is the only thing I am getting this morning.

Normally I would get no breakfast and a whole lot of conversation with Zayn, but for whatever reason I am getting the opposite today. He is literally glued to his phone, which makes the conversation part kinda hard. “Good morning to you too mate. What are your plans for today? Interested in keeping me company?” “Sorry Lou. You know I would love nothing more than to keep you from working today, but I actually have to work an extra shift today. My boss just texted me and apparently Nathan got the flu, so I gotta cover for him.” That would explain some of his behavior, but I know I will not get any explanation now. So I say my goodbyes and start working on the papers I have to mark till Monday. I am honestly dreading this part cause who really likes that. I am gonna spare you the boring details and just jump to me being finished with marking and grading those papers. Once I am done I decide to make it a chill day, which basically means doing nothing. Okey that’s a lie. I am currently stuffing myself on me couch while binge watching Gogglebox. i am obsessed with this show. If you haven’t watched it yet we can’t be friends, period. I do not plan on spending my Sunday any other way then this evening.

—Well if only I would have known what Zayn had been up to. —

I am woken up by very loud and very constant banging on my door. AT 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING !!!! Sorry for that, but honestly who the fuck would do that to a person? As I open the door I find my best mate is such a person. “you fucking bastard you … “ “Yeah yeah you can continue screaming at me as much as you want once we are packing your suitcase. Don’t ask cause I will not tell you just let me in and start packing.” “How long?” “What??” “How long are we gone for? I need to call in sick if it is longer than a day.” “Oh right totally forgot. I start packing and you call. We only have 30 minutes till the car is here.” “Car? Who’s car?” “N… oh no no no. That was close but nope. You are not getting an answer out of me today Tommo.” “It was worth a try.” I pick up the phone and dial me bosses number. “Oh how long are you thinking Z?” “At least three days.” I tell my boss I have real bad food poisoning anddon’t know when I’ll be able to come back to work. She tells me to get better and just have someone drop off the papers at the school on Monday morning. I hang up and walk into my bedroom only to find Zayn sitting beside a closed suitcase. “I packed all your clothes and toiletries. You just need to get your passport and whatever else you need. Oh and I would suggest bringing sunglasses.” I get all that and after Zayn tells me I still have five minutes. “What do you mean ME, aren’t you coming too?” “Nope I am not accompanying you this time. I am simply the person you will be forever grateful too if this plays out the way we hope.” “Zayyyyn!?” “Don’t worry I am 100% sure it will. So stop stressing and start relaxing.” As I start to answer my doorbell rings. Before I even get to make my first step Zayn is already opening it. I see a big guy come up the stairs, who looks more like a security guard then a chauffeur but I decide to trust Z and not ask stupid questions I won’t get the answer to anyway. He enters my apartment with a massive grin on his face. In front of me he stops and extends his hand while saying: “Hi my name is Mark and I will be posing as the chauffeur today.” “Nice to meet you Mark, my name is Louis Tomlinson, but I guess you already know that.” “I did indeed Mr. Tomlinson.” “Please call me Louis. I am not that old yet.” “Alright Louis. Can I take your bag please, so that we can be on our way.” As I hand him my luggage he mumbles ‘Not that we needed to hurry to catch something.’ under his breath. Ah a clue, a useless one though. Not enough information in that sentence for it to be a real clue. Anyhow back to the surroundings. So far I can’t tell where we are going and by the way he is driving I assume I am not supposed to anyway. After just 22 and 1/2 minutes, yes I know this exactly cause I was constantly staring at my phone, the car stops and Mark turns around. “So I’m only gonna break my promise to not spoil anything because I believe you will freak out and worst scenario even faint. Once you get out the car you will walk through this door into the check in. You will be let through and then you can go along onto the private plane. Oh and be aware, there will be a hyper active Irish one inside waiting for you.” “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!! Did Z win the lottery??”

With that he just gets out of the car and collects my luggage from the trunk. After he opens my door and hands me my bag as soon as I am out of the car. I take it and walk inside. I am greeted by two very nice flight attendant and once they have checked my passport the doors onto the runway open. I walk outside and I my jaw nearly hits the floor. I mean there is a fucking private jet and it looks like straight out of a movie. The crew is standing beside the plane and all of them greet me with a polite ‘Welcome Mr. Tomlinson’ and their name. After me they all get on the plane and two of them immediately start to prepare the plane for take off. Once I lift my head, with my finally closed mouth, I see Niall Horan standing up. I now get the feeling I am meeting Harry, but that just can’t be. I mean why in the world would he ever look for me. Before my thoughts spiral out of control I am interrupted by Niall. “Hi Louis. How was your car ride?” “Ahm …” “Haha right. You’re that kinda fan, ey. Well then I will let you start the conversation once your ready.” I am still processing what is happening, so I don’t really hear what he is saying, but after he stops talking and stays silent, I finally seem to get my voice back. “Sorry what?” “I said Hi Louis, how was your car ride over?” “Oh it was fine thanks, but I don’t really care about that. Just tell me where the camera is and how Z managed to scam me like that. I’ve got lessons to prepare.” “He wasn’t lying when he said you got some sass. Well I’m sorry to disappoint, but this ain’t no joke bud. This plane is real and so am I. Pinch me if you want.” “It can’t be. I mean why would someone do that?” “Cause this someone can’t handle his best friend like that anymore.” “Wait, you set this all in motion?” “Yeah I did. I mean Harry was just moping around, complaining and whining all day long. ‘Niall how am I supposed to find him? I don’t have his number nor any of his social media accounts and I have no clue where he lives.’ I was so done after a few hours I decided to put faith in my own hands.” “Oh he really said that?” “A bit more dramatic, but yeah.” “WOW. How did you find me though?” “Well you see I can’t really tell you that without spilling a huge secret.” “Oh come on, please.” “Alright, I have this fan page that I use to connect with the fans and to bring projects out there faster. And well I just searched for Louis Tomlinson on twitter and send a dm to every single one of them.” “No way, are you saying you are @4everInHarry_sDimple?” “Yes that is me.” “This is so funny. I promised myself, that if I ever met the owner of my favorite fan account, I would get a tattoo in their honour. So what shall I get on my body?” “Let me think about that one please. I don’t wanna be responsible for a disaster tattoo that ends up on Tattoo Fixers.” “Alright. So that means you send me that dm? But why didn’t you tell me who you where after I shut you down?” “Well you did give me the @ of your best friend and I didn’t know if you could just drop everything. I texted with Zayn and he helped me set up everything. And voila that’s how we got here.” “Okey one more question though. Is this yours or Harry’s?” “What’s who’s?” “The plane stupid.” “Oh that is mine. Told Harry I was flying home for a family emergency and that I would meet him at the next stop. I mean I couldn’t use his, as he was using it himself.” “Yeah that does make sense. I didn’t know you guys where that loaded though.” “Believe me I’m still shocked every time I check my bank account. I mean most forget it’s not only the music that brings us money. It’s merch, campaign deals and sometimes even appearances that earn us money. Crazy right.” “That is crazy.” From that we just start a conversation about money, life and what is important. The flight goes by and I am sure Niall and I are going to be good friends even if this turns out to be an absolute disaster. I sure hope it won’t. We are just finishing a round of FIFA when the pilot’s voice comes through the speakers, telling us we are starting to descend. We shut down the game and get back into our seats. As I open the blind beside me I see that the sun is already setting and we are just flying through the colored clouds. The sky looks absolutely amazing and I can’t stop staring out the window. I don’t even realize we are on solid ground again until I hear the pilot say we can unfasten our seatbelts and get our things ready. After a few more minutes the plane stops and the flight attendant starts to opens the door. I motion for Niall to go first since I have no idea where we go from here and he seems to get it.

Niall gets out of the plane and walks over to the gate building. I follow him and once we are through we get into a car that is already waiting for us. We drive for quite a while and the longer it is taking the more nervous I get. I so hope it is not gonna backfire because honestly I have no idea what I am gonna do if it does. Well after I’ve killed Z for putting me through that. As we are stopping in front of a hotel I’m so nervous and jittery I can’t even open the door without Niall’s help. “Calm down Lou I am 100% sure he will be thrilled to see you. I wouldn’t have organised all this if I wouldn’t have thought it would work.” “Okey but it doesn’t really help, thanks though.” “I understand but just try to calm your mind. Can’t have you ruin the surprise by fainting.” “Hah. But I bet that would be an amazing surprise. You calling him from the hospital.” “Not really cause it would probably land him in the hospital as well.” This joking around actually helps me as I am not shaking anymore. I finally take in my surroundings and realise we are in the garage and Mark has already taken our luggage out of the trunk and is waiting at the elevator for us. We walk into the elevator once it is at our level and Mark presses the top button. As we are climbing the floors Niall is texting on his phone and I assume he is announcing to Harry he has landed safely and is on his way up to the room. As the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open I halt in my step. “Ahm Niall?” “Yeah, what’s up?” “Well are we just gonna walk in there like this?” “That’s kinda the plan buddy. You know surprise him and all only works with you.” “Yes obviously but that’s not what I meant. I meant we look like we just woke up from falling asleep on the couch after a movie marathon. You get where I’m going with this?” “Oh right. Well how about this. You take Mark and go to my room and once you’re done you just come and knock twice on the door? If you wanna be real cliche you can call out room service too. And I’ll go straight to his room so he doesn’t suspect anything?” “That sounds wicked. Let’s do it. Your key please.” After Niall hands me the key I follow Mark to a door and as I put in the card I see it says paradise suite on the door. I open the door and remind myself to not look around, cause all the time I would spent looking around I could spend with Harry. I ask Mark where the bathroom is and head straight for it, only to realise that I’m way more nervous already then I thought cause I forgot my bag. I come running back taking it from Mark’s outstretched hand and race right back. I open my suitcase and realise I have no idea of what to wear or even what to go for. So I, because honestly I’m hopeless when it comes to fashion, call Lotts. Thankfully she picks up after only two rings.

*Lo = Lottie ; L = Louis

Lo: “Hey big bro, what happened? Are you okey? I

mean you didn’t call or even leave a text to say how

the concert went.”

L: “Well yeah something big happened and I promise

once I’m back I’ll explain everything but right now I

need your fashion expertise. I’m gonna meet Harry

as soon as I am done changing and I have no idea

what to wear. Do I go casual, fancy or comfy?”

Lo: “Wait???! Did you just say YOU ARE MEETING

HARRY???! As in HARRY STYLES??!”

L: “Yeah I did but advice please I don’t have forever!”

Lo: “Only if you swear on mums life that you will tell me

everything over coffee.”

L: “Sure sure whatever it takes.”

Lo: “Okey I say go for casual but flirty at the same time.

Something similar to what you wore to the concert

but bit more you. Get what I am saying?”

L: “Yes I am. Thank Lotts I think I have just that. I love

you bye.”

And with that I tap the red button and start getting dressed. I put on some black skinnies, a white shirt with the original apple logo on it and just to be safe I take my black jean jacket with the fake fur collar. (November 2014) I spray some aftershave and head back into the living area of the suite. Mark looks up and smiles. “Nice outfit choice. Ready to face the superstar?” “As ready as I’ll ever be, so let’s go before I have a mental breakdown and decide to chicken out.” With that we leave and he leads the way. We walk down the hallway all the way to the end and then stop. We didn’t pass any other doors on our way which makes me wonder how big Harry’s suite must be. Niall’s didn’t look that big for a suite, so the other one has to be the size of at least two thirds of the whole floor. I rise my hand and knock twice. I can hear movement from inside and then the door opens, sadly, revealing Niall’s face. “Sorry pal he is a moping chicken. Come in and cheer him up will ya.” “Sure.” He opens the door wider and I walk in. We walk all the way in until we are in the living room area. As soon as we enter I hear something shatter on the ground followed by a loud ‘Shit this can’t be real’. “Well I’m pretty sure I am. Last time I checked I was not a hologram.” “How, where, what, who, why?” “Niall please tell me I didn’t break him.” “Nah just give him like 30 more seconds and then he …” Before Niall can even finish his sentence I am swallowed by his chest and brought into a long, warm hug. “I don’t care how this happened and why you’re here. I just am so glad that you are. I missed you so much. And to prevent that. Would you please be so kind and give me your number, so my clumsy ass can text you?” “Only if you text me right back.” So we break apart and exchange numbers and text each other right away. Our phones ring at the same time with the exact same notification tune which makes us look at each other. We share a short look before bursting into a fit of laughter. I feel my eyes starting to water due to me laughing so hard. “Please, Harry, please stop. You’re making me cry.” “What?!” Harry asks in shock. Every single expression gone from his face for about a second or so, before it turns into pure horror. I realise he probably thinks he did something wrong and that I’m crying because I’m uncomfortable or hurt. “No, no. Not like that. I cry quite quickly when I am laughing. Sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. Ähm, so now that I am here. What are your plans?” “Oh thank god. Don’t you dare scare me like that ever again. I didn’t expect anyone besides Niall for today, which means I have my normal schedule. I have rehearsal in about 40 minutes and then I’m choosing my outfit for the show. I don’t know how long that’ll take, I might even have to go get supper on the way back. But if you want you can go to the venue with Ni and look around. And if it doesn’t run too late you can help me pick an outfit? I am sorry, but you can’t tag along to the soundcheck cause we are trying something special today.”

My face falls a bit at that. But honestly what did I expect, that he would just drop everything for me? He is a superstar after all. I should have thought of that. “So I won’t get to see you much before I have to go again?” “NO!” Niall chimes in. “What do you mean Niall?” “Well Zayn might have called your boss again, saying that you have real bad food poisoning and he has no idea when you’ll be better. So kinda indefinitely. You don’t have a set return date yet.” Before he walks out the door mumbling something about food he shoots Harry a certain look that only he can understand. We just stand there in silence not even moving. I can tell he is thinking about something by the fine lines and crinkles on his forehead. After a few more minutes his face turns towards me and he opens his mouth. “So I think I know what Niall wanted to tell me with that glare. Right that leads me to a question I would like to ask you, but before I do I want you to know that I am okey with whatever answer you give. Since you don’t seem to have a final departure date I was wondering if you would like to join me for a while.” “I … pinch me please!”“What?!” He didn’t say that, right?!. It was only my imagination. It has to be. “Lou? You okey over there?” He takes a few steps and hugs me again and getting out of my daze with it. “Oh, ok. You actually said that. I don’t know, I mean I have a job and the kids will miss me, but I don’t want to leave without spending some quality time with you. That was the reason I came after all. I guess I can for a short while, but I would have to check my account though.” “No you don’t. You will just room with me. I think this suite alone has 3 bedrooms and I am only using one. I always ask for a smaller room, but my management just ignores me and books those big ass suits anyway. And as for a ticket or anything, you won’t need one. I’m sure one more person won’t make that much of a difference.” I think for a few seconds. Can I really accept that offer?? I mean I could never pay him back in my life and I hate to owe people. I am about to decline when he interrupts me again. “Just say yes please. Because if you don’t I know I will not survive for long. Niall is gonna kill me if I end up moping around any longer.” “Alright, alright. I guess I’ll have to be your knight in shining armer and save you from the evil Niall.” We hug again and I just breath in his sent, which is so addicting. I nuzzle my head into his neck and tighten my grip, not willing to let go. I feel Harry do the same and so I just enjoy the warmth. After a few more minutes I feel myself getting tired and I can barely manage to stop my eyes from falling shut. I can’t really stop the yawn from leaving my mouth. “Are you tired Lou?” I’m only able to make a sound that is supposed to disagree but I guess he didn’t really expect an answer out of me anyway. His hands travel lower till they are just above my bum. “Is it okey if I lift you up Lou?” I don’t respond as I am nearly asleep already. He takes that as a yes and lowers his hands to my bum. He grips it tight and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as soon as I am up and feel him move. I barely feel him laying me down softly on the bed. It gets warmer and then I am fully gone to the land of my dreams. I wake up to a very loud scream. I shoot up in a bed and realise there is a note on the nightstand.

—

Hey sleepy head, I didn’t want to wake you up, only to say bye. I told Niall to let you sleep some more before you go to the venue. I’ll try to make rehearsal as quick as possible so get to spent time with you and maybe even take you out to dinner? Just let me know if you would like to please. See you soon hopefully, Your’s sincerely Harry ❤️

—

I can’t help the smile from forming on my face. I am just about to go back to sleep when I hear another loud bang and a scream, so I decide to go and check it out. I get out of bed and grab my phone. I text Harry I would very much like that and then walk over to the door. As i open it i see Niall halt in his step and turn to around to face me. “Oh sorry Lou, did I wake you?” “Nah you didn’t. I was getting up anyway. What are you doing over there though?” “I was trying to find something other to eat then those fruits he has here and knocked into the cupboard. That just made one of the shelves fall and know I’m trying to get everything back up. Give me a hand?” Firstly I laugh real hard but as soon as he pulls the dog face and asks for for my help, I can’t refuse. Especially cause he looks so confused and overwhelmed I just have to help him. We set the shelf back on its original place and put all the frames and shit back up. “Did you end up finding any food after all?” “No, I guess he really is all about that healthy living.” “Right. Why don’t we go get some then? I’m already up and I don’t think I can get back to sleep even if I wanted.! Niall is already halfway out of the suite when he remembers to give me an answer. I just smile, grab my jacket and follow him to the elevator. At the elevator we are joined by Mark and I wonder how he knew we were heading out. On our way to the parking area we stop at the ground floor. The doors open and all I hear till they close again are loud, high pitched screams of ‘Niall’. Once the doors are closed I turn and face Niall with astonishment in my eyes. “How do you get used to that? I mean you didn’t blink or so?” “Well after a few years it just becomes normal and part of your day.” “Oh really? Don’t you get a tinnitus or something like that?” “Nah. Not if you cover your ears when you have to walk through them. It does help though, that I have Mark. He makes it as short as possible.” I just nod and leave the elevator as we are at the parking deck now. We get into the same car as earlier and once we are all in Mark asks where to. Niall looks at me and we both say KFC in unison. After we had something to eat we get straight back into the car and head to the venue. We just arrived outside and I am amazed. Niall leads me inside and gives me the grand tour. We end at the stage, where Niall picks up a guitar and starts playing some unfamiliar rhythm. “That sounds really good Ni. Is it your own?” “Yeah, just something I’ve been working on. Can’t quite get the lyrics to work though.” “Do you have them somewhere? I mean I do teach English and Drama after all. Only if you like though.” Niall stops playing and takes out his phone. He opens something and hands it to me. I look over it and an idea comes straight to my mind. “How about … Waiting here for someone, only yesterday we were on the run, you smile back at me and your face lit up the sun, now I’m waiting here for someone …” “That sounds so much better. You are really gifted in that department you know.” “Wouldn’t say gifted. I’m just using my knowledge.” “You play any instrument?” “Well I play some piano. Not too good but yeah.” “Should we just jam a bit?” “Why not. I do apologise in advance though.” Niall just shrugs and picks up the guitar again. I don’t know how long we mess around, but after yet another silly combination I can hear someone clapping.

I turn around and see Harry standing there with a big ass grin on his face. It is one of those smiles that reaches all the way up to his eyes and reveals his cute dimples. "You know you could totally earn money with your skills. That’s some impressive piano playing for a non musician.” I blush at that. “As if. How long have you been standing there? Couldn’t have been long if you still think it was that good.” “I have to interject here mister. You are really good. Even better with the words though. So maybe try songwriting?!” I have to be honest I firstly didn’t expect that and secondly forgot Niall was still here after I noticed Harry. “Maybe I will if I ever get enough free time with me teaching you know. Since I already have a job I’m really good at.” “I have to say I like Niall’s idea, cause it would mean you were more open towards permanently coming on Tour with me, if we progress that way.” “Now don’t get ahead of yourself there Curly. I won’t quit me job just like that. Not when I’m planning a big ass musical in drama.” At that Harry’s grin falls, but only the slightest bit. “Maybe I can persuade you some more at dinner? You ready?” “Always, where are we going?” “Ahm, well Niall I think he meant only me, sorta like a date you know.” I jump in to help out Harry, who has a look on his face that shows he doesn’t want him to come, but he can’t say no either. A weird silence is settling in just when Harry get’s a text. He checks it quickly and as soon as he finished reading it he grins again. “Ni, how would you like to pick up Liam and give him the grand tour? Just got a message that him and his crew are in town.” “You’re kidding, Lima Bean is here?” “Yeah he is. Says he has a shoot or something.” “Alright lovebirds, I’ll be gone then and probably won’t be back tonight either.” As he is finishing his sentence he winks at the both of us. Shortly after he is gone. I turn to Harry. “Who is Liam?” “Oh right. A good friend of ours. Liam Payne.” “Ah. Any chance he is single?” “You already dumping me?” I just then realise how that must’ve sounded.”Oh no, no. He is definitely not my type. I’m just asking for a friend. He sure doesn’t have curls and four nipples, does he now.” “Well in that case, shall we go to dinner then?” “Yes please.” Harry comes up to me, takes my hand and starts leading me through the arena. We start talking about nothing and everything while walking and only stop for a short time when Harry tells his driver the address. We start back up once we’re inside the car and his driver starts the engine. It feels like the drive is very short as we just got into debating which club is the best in the premier league. I’m just about to bring a new argument for Man. United when the driver interrupts me. “Sorry to cut the debate short there, but we are here.” As we get out of the car I look around and realise we are in a more fancy part of the city. We are in front of a restaurant i do not know, but from the looks of it, it has to be expensive. “Ahm, Harry? I don’t think I’m dressed for this.” “Don’t worry ‘bout it. We are not eating in there with the others cause I value my privacy too much at the moment to be interrupted. Just follow me.” I do and we walk to what seems to be the back entrance. We are welcomed by a young lady that leads us to an elevator. We get in and it takes us to the third floor.

Once it stops she leads us to a sort of terrace. It is in a way indoors though. It looks absolutely stunning and the table in the middle is prepared. It is standing on a platform that seems to be floating on top of a small pond. The pond has coy’s in it and around it are beautiful flowers and plants. It all looks a lot like those Japan posters. We sit down and the lady leaves us be. “You know, that if you keep going all out for the dates, I will expect you to do so for every single one coming.” “Mhm I don’t mind. I like having you all to myself.” “I can get on board with that, although there are other ways to accomplish that.” “True, true. So tell me about your ideas?!” “Sure. There is watching a movie and playing games at home, or you know showing you around me flat. Or we could go straight to testing the bed.” “Are you trying to make this date short?” I feel tingles all over my body due to the tone of his voice and I can’t concentrate anymore. I mean I am only a guy, who hasn’t been involved with an other man in a while and he honestly is smoking hot. As I try to say something, which fails completely, as I am only opening and closing me mouth, Harry gets up and walks around the table. “I really want to kiss you right now.” i can only nod and seconds later I feel his lips on mine. I am pleasantly surprised by the kiss though. The way he came towards me I would have expected it to be ruff and hungry, but it is gentle and soft. It doesn’t stay that way for long as I feel his tongue slide across me bottom lip asking for permission. I open my mouth slightly and in an instant our kiss turns heated. As my hands find his curls, his reach lower grabbing me bum of the chair and lifting me so he can sit down with me on top of him. I feel my arousal coming just as we hear a quiet “Sorry.” We break apart and I look up embarrassed. “Should I just get this to go for you?” Harry clears his throat and looks at me. I only nod due to my arousal not going down. “Yeah I think that would be best.” She smiles at us and then turns around and leaves. I don’t know if she is completely gone before Harry kisses me again. We fall back into it and his hands start squeezing my bum. I can feel his boner starting to grow under me and mine as well. He lets go of my mouth and trails kisses down my neck till he finds my sweet spot, which is just shortly above my collarbone. A quiet moan escapes my lips as he nibbles and sucks on it. I subconsciously start moving my hips. Once Harry is finished forming a bruise on my neck I search for his sweet spot. I find it just under his jawbone. I lightly bite him, lick over it and suck on it, forming a hickey as well. I lean back and inspect the mark I just made. “You look fucking hot right now Lou. We should probably get out of here before they file a complaint.” “Mhm. We should. Fuck I need something though. Can’t really go out there with a boner now.” “Me too. Can I?” With that his hand moves from my ass to my zipper in the front. I think it over quickly and decide that there is no other way, besides getting release, to get rid of the boner, so I nod. I don’t know what he plans to do but I get my answer as he takes both our cocks out and starts pleasuring us together. We continue kissing till Harry gets us our release. He takes my napkin after and cleans us off. We zip our pants back up just in time for the lady to come back with two boxes of food. We take them from her and make our way back to the car. The driver looks up surprised but still starts the car after a shoulder shrug. He drives us back to the hotel and we go straight to the elevator. As soon as the doors are shut Harry is pressing me against the wall and attacking my mouth and neck. My fingers pull at his hair and my mouth moves in sync with his. As the doors open he picks me up and carries me to his room. We get inside and make a line for the bed.

I will spare you all the juicy details and just say that I am indeed waking up naked next to Harry with our clothes still scattered around the room, as we left them there yesterday. I am just about to get up when Harry moves over and puts his arm around me locking me back down in place. “Morning, what are you planning to do there?” “Well I was planning on following nature’s call but it looks like that won’t be an option now.” “Oh alright. Would you rather have breakfast with Niall or have room service whip something up?” “Mhm I think I’ll go with option two there. But I seriously need to get out now. Kinda urgent.” At that Harry takes his arm off me and I sprint for the loo. Once I’m done I wash my hands and look for a toothbrush, as I am sure I have terrible breath. I find one and brush my teeth shortly and walk back into the room after, only to find him not there anymore. “Lou I’m over here in the living room, thought a table would be best.” “Yeah right. One more thing. I kinda don’t have any fresh clothes here.” I hear some faint muttering and bumping noises that I presume are coming from where Harry is. A few minutes later and he comes back in with some of his normal clothes in hand. “Here, they’re probably gonna be baggy on you but better than nothing right? We can get you some of your own later if you want.” “Let’s see how they look and feel first.” I slip them on and I never want to take them off again. They carry his scent, are very very comfy and don’t look too baggy on me. “Yeah sorry. You ain’t getting those back. How are they so comfy???” “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask the brand who made them. Also they do look really good on you, maybe even better than on myself.” At that I smile and sit down. We eat breakfast and have a lovely conversation about nothing and everything. We are now only chatting even though there is still some of the breakfast left on the table, but honestly who cares. As I’m about to start a new sentence in response to something H said the room door smashes open and in walks non other then Niall Horan. “Ok get up you lazy fuckers!!!! There is a lot to do today and I’m hungry.” Just then does he realise we are already up and sitting at the table having breakfast in front of us. “How dare you two just star... Waiiiiit?! Are those Harry’s clothes?” “Ahh yeah kind of. I didn’t have any fresh ones here and I couldn’t really use my old ones.” I look at Harry and he just smiles at me. Niall noticed and is whipping his head back and forth between us two like one of these bobble heads. “You okey Ni?” Harry asks without even turning his gaze away from mine. “So let me get this straight. You are wearing his clothes because you can’t really put your old ones back on after you went on a date yesterday. Now I walk into your room H and I find the both of you here, which indicates that Lou slept here last night right?! That would also conclude with the fact that you don’t have any clothes here. Am I right so far?” “Yep totally right but you forgot the part where I fucked his brains out.” “HAAAAARYYYYYY!!!!!! That is kind of private.” But when I turn around I realise that Niall didn’t here any of what he just said since he is passed out on the floor. “Is he gonna be okey?” “Yeah don’t worry he just can’t handle the fact I managed to not fuck it up this time. So how much longer can you stay?” “Not that much longer I fear. And don’t get me wrong I do not like leaving but I can’t slack of work forever. Also I miss me kids. They are mostly a pain in me ass but I love them.” “I get that. I just wish you didn’t have to leave. But can you stay for at least tonight’s show?” “Yeah I guess I could do that. Should we wake him up?”

Harry bends down and picks him up. He carries him over to the couch and gently lays him down. After he offers me his hand and we walk outside. Once we are on our way to enjoy some fresh air he calls his bodyguard to let him know and to tell his mate to wake up Niall once it is time to head to the venue. We spend the rest of the Morning just strolling around and talking. I didn’t realise how fast time was passing as all of a sudden H turns towards me saying it’s time to go. We walk back to the nearest road where Paul picks us up. He drives us to the venue and as I’m about to get out of the car he pulls me back for a chat. “So basically I just wanted to get you alone for a minute. Would you mind giving me your number, so in case Mr. Styles is unavailable and you need a ride from the airport you have someone to contact.” “That is actually a good idea. And while we are talking about rides I wanted to ask you a favour. I booked myself a flight right after the show, as I at some point will have to go back home and I was wondering if you would take me to the airport.” “I can do that, yes.” We exchange our numbers and then join Harry outside. "What was all of that about?" "Oh just some logistics. Btw I’m really sorry but I have to leave right after the show." "I get it and don't worry, as long as you promise me, that we will see each other again, I won't stop you." I am floored to be honest. I did not expect him to react that way. I nod and whisper a ‘promise’. We enjoy the rest of the show and I especially salvage every moment of the show as it will be my last one. As soon as it ends Harry comes over and gives me a bone crushing hug and it looks like he is not willing to let go for a few minutes, but eventually he does. “Just so you know, if you ever break your promise I will hunt you down and make you regret it.” “I’m sure you will. Don’t miss me too much okey.” With that we break apart and I head over to Paul so he can take me to the airport. The drive is long, quiet and I am getting sadder by the minute, even though I try not to. I wish I could just stay and spent the rest of the tour with him. Unfortunately that is not an option for me at the moment. As the car stops Paul gets out and opens the door for me as well as the boot so I can take out my luggage. I grab my bags and turn around to Paul. “Thank you. I hope to see you again rather soon.” “Me too and I honestly will cross me fingers for you. I like you two together. Have a safe flight and don’t hesitate to ask if you ever need anything.” That manages to put a smile on my face. “I’m gonna hold you to that. No more time to back out now.” I hear him chuckle as he gets back into the car. I myself make my way over to the building for check-in. Once I am checked in I realise I still have some time left before boarding starts, so I walk into Starbucks and order myself a muffin and some coffee. Just as I’m about to bite into me muffin I get a text from Harry.

—

Hey Lou. Just checking you got to the airport safely and on time. I wish you a very pleasant flight and a nice drive home. Miss you already 😭 !!!

Love Haz ❤️

—

I smile at that and reply instantly. Shortly after the speaker system clicks and a lady announces that the boarding has started for me flight, which means I still have at least another 30 minutes or so, as they begin with first class. I finish me muffin and walk over to the waiting area in front of the boarding tunnel. I get up and make my way over shortly after they call out for economy. I get on board and find I have a very nice elderly lady sitting next to me. We start talking about life throughout the flight and as we land I turn my phone back to normal. I see that Zayn hast texted me, letting me know he will be outside the terminal waiting for me. I get of the plane and make my way over to baggage claim. As I am one of the luckiest people alive, my luggage is the last one coming down the shoot. As soon as it is within reach I grab it and make my way towards the exit, not wanting Zayn to wait any longer then necessary. I can already imagine how Z is slowly but surely getting impatient. Exiting the airport I am proven right. He is standing with his back to the doors on his phone mumbling angrily. I tap him on his shoulder and he jumps up cursing even louder. “What the hell Lou, you know I hate when you do that. And why on earth are you the last fucking person to leave??? I mean he wasn’t even on that plane now, was he?!” “I know, I know, okey. But this time I swear it wasn’t me fault. They put me luggage out last so I had to wait till the end.” “Yeah yeah if you say so.” ,he says turning around. We walk to the car and get my bags into the trunk. The drive home consists of Z shooting questions at me about Harry and how it went. I tried to answer all of them honestly, but at the same time not too detailed. I know he doesn’t need those images burned into his brain. As we near the apartment building he looks at me with a cautious face. “Do you want me to stay over tonight or are you gonna be fine on your own?” I take a moment to think and appreciate his concern, but come to the conclusion I have to prepare for me classes, which will be efficient enough in distracting me. “No, but thanks for offering, I think getting me classes ready will do.” “Okey, if not just call.” “I will, love you.” With that we arrive and I get out.

Once everything is unpacked I get comfortable with a glass of wine on me couch and start up my mac. I’m just done with all the preparations and logging on to netflix, when a facetime request pops up. As soon as I see it is Harry I immediately press accept. “So I can assume you’re more a call then text person?” “Yup, that’s me.” We continue to talk for an hour and I go to bed with a huge grin on my face. When I wake up my first thought is ‘has h e texted me?’ As I check me phone I can see he texted me about an hour after we ended our call.

Haz me

Hey Love,

hope you slept well and got

everything you needed done before

my interruption. I’m not really sorry 

about that though 😉 Just wish we

could do it face to face next time. 

By the way, I already miss you a lot, 

like so much I accidentally called Ni 

Lou the other day 🙈🥰. 

Hope you come visit me again soon.

Lots of Love your Hazza 💚💙. 

I smile at his text and immediately hit the call button on FaceTime. It takes him a few rings to answer, but when he does I can see why. He is on stage with the band in the background still playing. “Hey handsome, how’d you sleep?” “Very well and thank you for that lovely text. It was much appreciated this morning. Oh and to answer your questions, yes I did manage to get it all done just before you made my evening even better. Which was definitely not a interruption per say. I miss you too, although I haven’t called anyone Haz by accident.” “That is good to hear. I wish I had more time, but unfortunately I have to go do my rockstar thing you know. I do hope we get so see each other soon again.” “Me too. I doubt it though, cause I have me classes and you have tour at the moment.” “Yes that is right and a shame. I’m not sure I can survive long without you.” “Don’t worry we”ll find a way.” With that we end our call and I get ready for my class.

The days fly by and we continue on with our lives. After a few weeks we establish a certain routine with our calls and texts. Sometimes we miss each others calls by a hair, but we always leave a message and find a way later on. It goes on for a few months without meeting in person. I am currently sitting on me couch with Z by me side, when I can’t take it anymore. As of a few days he is constantly smiling at his phone and radiating happiness, which only makes me miss Harry even more. “I can’t take it anymore. I quit.” “Wait whaaaat?” “I miss him too much. I’m quitting my job. Maybe I’ll take on songwriting.” “Lou I love you, but you can’t just quit. The school year isn’t done yet.” “I know but if I hand in me resignation now I can leave in 3 months when it eventually is over. And why are you so happy all of a sudden?” “Well I might be texting with this absolute adonis of a man.” “Uhu Z got a crush?!” “Yeah I guess I do.” “Must be serious if you don’t even deny it. Do I get his name?” “Na, don’t want to jinx it.”

That evening on our call I tell Harry about it and I’m pretty sure I broke him with the news, cause after he dropped the phone he doesn’t pick it up for at least 10 minutes. “Love? You still there?” The picture scrambles for a few seconds and then I can see his face again. “Mhm. Yeah. Ahm ... yes. Sorry I just didn’t expect that. I’m really happy though. Oh and I really need to talk to you too about something.” “Sure what is it?” “So Liam is been a bit weird lately. Like always happy and always on his phone. Could be morphed to his hand by now. I don’t really know what to make off it. Any time I try to talk to him about it he shuts down or walks away.” “That is a bit suspicious. Zayn is been acting out of the ordinary too. Do you think they’re each others mystery person?” “Could be. Let’s wait a bit and see if we can find some proof of that theory.” “Good idea. I can’t wait to be around you constantly in a few months. That is if you’ll have me.” “Of course I’ll have you and I can’t wait either.” We keep on talking till I eventually fall asleep on him.

The next morning at work I hand in me resignation letter and explain to the principle, that I just have to fully focus on me passion. He tells me he is sad to see me leave, but he knew that day would come, where I eventually come to my senses and leave this school to pursue my dreams. We both decide to not mention it to my students till a few weeks before, but inform the rest of our colleagues at lunch. After that is all settled I start getting all my other affairs in order and prepare my stuff, so when it’s time to pack me things and go, I’m ready.

The months fly by and sooner then I thought it’s departure day tomorrow. As I finish packing me last things my doorbell rings. Once I open the door Zayn’s ugly face is all I see. “What do you want?” “Nice to see you too best friend.” “Just kidding. Come in you can help me close the suitcase.” “Sure if you help me close mine afterwards.” “What do you mean??” “Oh I’m going on vacation with my adonis.” “Oi, why’d you didn’t say anything??” “Well it’s still new and we don’t even know yet if it’s gonna evolve into something serious.” “If it does you will though right?!”

The next day comes and I just know I’ll be happy as soon as I land and walk into Harry’s arms.

— The End —


End file.
